Canas
by black.einherjer
Summary: DISCLAIMER: Los personajes son de JR y la Warner. SUMMARY: Minerva McGonagall no es una anciana común: ella se enorgullece de sus canas. Pero lo que nadie conoce es la razón de su encanecimiento. ¿Magos tenebrosos, guerras? No... ELLOS.


Había cosas que McGonagall ya no podía soportar a su edad. No era precisamente una anciana, ni mucho menos una común. Siempre se jactaba de que a sus _no-me-acuerdo-cuantos_ años era una mujer muy resistente, y sobre todo una bruja excepcional.

Después de todo, ninguna _señora de edad_ hubiera resistido cuatro _Desmaius_ al mismo tiempo directamente a su pecho. ¡Que mierda! Ninguna hubiera resistido tres guerras contra los peores magos tenebrosos de la historia.

No recordaba mucho la guerra contra Grindelwald, ya que no había sido tan cercana a su país, pero sólo tenía unos 20 años cuando le ofreció su ayuda al profesor Dumbledore; ni decir que Albus se las hubiera podido arreglar solo.

Pero Voldemort… bueno, una gran parte de canas en su bien recogido cabello se debían a las dos guerras en las que participó activamente como miembro de la Orden del Fénix. Tanto trabajo que costó al fin había dado sus frutos cuando vio al _Niño-Que-Vivió-Dos-Veces_ derrotar al mal en persona.

En fin, siempre se enorgullecía contando que tenía tantas canas como experiencias extremas con magos tenebrosos, maldiciones sufridas, torturas, muertes, dolor. Porque McGonagall, aunque nunca lo hubiese de admitir, estaba obsesionada con sus canas. No porque significasen años, sino experiencias.

Y algo mas que nunca admitiría Minerva son las experiencias que le hicieron encanecer tanto. ¿Magos tenebrosos, maldiciones? Pffff… Cosas que inventa ella.

El verdadero terror para Minerva son los _REVOLTOSOS_.

No sabía porque justo le tenía que tocar a ella, pero siempre los revoltosos estaban en Gryffindor, y ella como buena Jefa de Casa era la encargada de castigarlos. Talvez era el carácter arrojado y heroico de los leones o la poca oportunidad que había en Hogwarts para demostrar tales cualidades (salvo el Quidditch a lo mejor), pero no veía el porque de esa canalización.

Si estuviera loca, aseguraría que mientras más duros eran sus castigos más indisciplinados se volvían. Juraría que si sus alumnos pusieran la misma entrega, inventiva y dedicación al estudio en lugar de a sus bromas ganarían la Copa de las Casas, la Copa de Quidditch, el Premio Anual, el Premio por Servicios Especiales al Colegio, la Copa de leche, en fin, todos los años seguidos. Pero no.

Si repasaba, en cada generación le tocaba un grupo de revoltosos especialmente duros de disciplinar. Los primeros grandes diablillos fueron _ellos_.

_**Los Merodeadores**_ (y un escalofrío corre por la espalda de Minerva al recordar ese grupo).

James Potter, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin y Peter Pettigrew.

Eran los Jinetes del Apocalipsis en etapa adolescente; a su paso, dejaban tras de si un rastro de bromas, risas y diversión que, incluso McGonagall debía reconocer, resultaban reconfortantes y divertidas en plena guerra.

Pero a veces llegaban a poner el mundo de cabeza, como la vez que McGonagall entró en la Sala Común y se cayó de la impresión… _para arriba_. Muchos reían a carcajadas despatarrados en el techo; otros se sostenían de alguna columna para no caer hacia arriba; algunos intentaban estudiar sentados en los sillones que estaban también de cabeza pero infructuosamente ya que los pergaminos, libros y demás útiles escolares se empecinaban en respetar la auténtica ley de gravedad y caerse hacia abajo como debía ser, lo cual resultaba mas gracioso y frustrante al mismo tiempo.

Y en el medio, _ellos_.

Flotando en escobas los cuatro, Sirius y James riendo y haciendo malabares conjuntos con los útiles que atrapaban al vuelo, Remus recostado sobre la escoba con su habitual expresión dividida entre la diversión y el reproche, y Peter también con expresión dividida entre diversión… y terror, por eso casi se abrazaba a la escoba para no caer.

Lily Evans, por su parte, tenía su habitual cara de desaprobación ante las bromas de los Merodeadores, pero con un ligero matiz que le impedía detenerlos: un brillo en los ojos y un ligero rubor cuando James pasaba cerca de ella y la miraba sonriendo.

No fue nada gratificante lo que vino después; muy a la ligera por la impresión McGonagall hizo el contra-hechizo y todo se dio vuelta varias veces antes de aterrizar elegantemente, no así los demás que cayeron de traste o de cabeza en los sillones y almohadones que se movían al momento justo para evitar heridos.

Eran chicos que se podían comer el mundo si querían, y todo el mundo los quería. O casi. Pero no era esto lo que irritaba a Minerva, sino el hecho de que era ella la que tenía que demostrar la autoridad propia de una Directora Adjunta y castigarlos, pese a que sabía que era un caso perdido.

Que se sepa esto; McGonagall no era ajena a la diversión.

El Quidditch le gustaba mucho, también las Fiestas de Navidad y Año Nuevo, y siempre se moría de ganas de despertar a las estatuas y armaduras de Hogwarts desde que aprendió a hacerlo. La vez que lo hizo se le escapó un _"Siempre quise hacer ese hechizo"_ con emoción contenida pese a la batalla que se avecinaba.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Con los Merodeadores graduados, al fin Minerva encontraría un poco de paz y orden en Gryffindor… ¿era mucho pedir?

Si, pues parecía que Merlín la odiaba porque 11 años después (que parecieron tan cortos en retrospectiva) llegaron _los otros_.

_**Los gemelos Weasley**_ (y una gota de sudor frío cae desde su cuero cabelludo por la nuca, al recordar ese grupo).

No eran los Jinetes del Apocalipsis: eran las dos caras de Jano; eran Pixie y Dixie (y ella el Gato Jinks); eran Trunks y Goten; eran Phineas y Ferb (y ella Candace); eran los Hermanos Macana.

Eran Fred y George. George y Fred. Únicos e inigualables.

Es increíble que un dúo pudiera llegar a ser tan dinámico como un cuarteto. Eran los James y Sirius de la nueva generación.

Nunca olvidaría la última noche de su primer año en Hogwarts. Ya había tenido problemas con ellos durante el año, pero lo de esa noche… brrr…

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

_FLASHBACK_

_Los alumnos se congregaban para su último banquete después de un largo año de estudios. Nada raro. Dumbledore dio su discurso de despedida antes de que la comida aparezca. Todo normal. Todos comían y charlaban alegremente, seguramente planeando sus vacaciones y contando chistes. Nada fuera de lo común. La Copa de la Casa había quedado en Ravenclaw y los de Slytherin habían ganado la Copa de Quidditch. Ninguna sorpresa (desafortunadamente)._

_Los de Ravenclaw pese a la victoria mantenían el mismo semblante de siempre: ni altaneros ni orgullosos, pero tampoco pecando de falsa modestia. Ganaron, fueron los mejores y punto._

_Los de Slytherin, por otro lado, no estaban tan soberbios como se habría de suponer. Marcus Flint parecía nervioso, Adrian Pucey evitaba levantar los ojos de su plato, Miles Bletchley no quitaba la mano de su boca y Terence Higgs se había pegado sus labios con cinta adhesiva; el resto del equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin no parecía mejor. De hecho, nadie hablaba en aquella mesa pero todos se veían muy inquietos._

_Por otro lado, en la mesa de Gryffindor, Fred, George y Lee Jordan no dejaban de mirar de vez en cuando a la mesa de Slytherin y de reírse por lo bajo, como si esperaran algo. _

_Eso no era nada bueno. Miró de soslayo al profesor Snape, buscando alguna respuesta, pero él también se veía incómodo: no hablaba y respondía moviendo la cabeza por "si" o por "no" y no dejaba de mirar a Dumbledore._

_De repente, de la mesa más cercana a la de Slytherin surgió una carcajada que se fue contagiando por todo el Gran Comedor. Pronto todas las mesas menos la de Slytherin y la de los profesores señalaban a los verdes y se reían._

–_¿Qué significa esto? –preguntó McGonagall levantándose y amplificando su voz para acallar el tumulto._

_Snape se levantó y habló con nerviosismo._

–_Creo que yo puedo responder a eso, profesora McGonagall._

_De inmediato, como un estruendo y al unísono, todos (hasta algunos de Slytherin) rompieron en una carcajada. Muchos tenían lágrimas en los ojos de tanto reírse; hasta McGonagall tuvo que contenerse. Porque el que hablaba era Snape, claro. Pero su voz… Snape parecía haber aspirado helio._

–_Parece que es un conjuro difícil de revertir –dijo Snape con la voz de la ardillita Alvin–, pero en 24 horas el efecto se pasará. Todos los de mi Casa sufrieron este inconveniente._

–_Es cierto, profesora –dijo un prefecto de Slytherin con una voz que recordaba a Dolores Umbridge (lo cual cosechó otra asonada de risas)._

–_Pero con nosotras fue distinto –dijo la otra prefecta, pero con la voz de Lee Marvin._

–_¡Esto es humillante! –gritó una chica rubia de Slytherin pero con la voz de Louis Armstrong._

_Tardó un poco el Gran Comedor en normalizarse (algunos pedían que la chica rubia cantara _What A Wonderful World_), pero para entonces el profesor Dumbledore, al que le brillaban los ojos, envió a los alumnos a sus dormitorios._

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Los primeros seis años que Minerva tuvo que soportar a los gemelos Weasley definitivamente la curtieron. Pero el último año (que fue medio en realidad) increíblemente pasó por alto muchas de sus bromas, puesto que estaban dirigidas a la nueva integrante del personal docente, Dolores Umbridge.

Pero bueno… después de tantos años sin revoltosos (salvo Peeves, que de él se encargaba mas Filch que ella) parecía que este año que iniciaba iba a ser tan tranquilo como los que siguieron a la guerra. Como Directora, Profesora de Transformaciones y Jefa de la Casa Gryffindor esperaba al menos seguir teniendo cursos igual de tranquilos a los anteriores.

Con ese feliz pensamiento, mientras veía a los nuevos alumnos acercarse hacia ella, tomó la lista de los nuevos alumnos que empezarían aquel año y repasó los nombres: Aaron, John; Aberastury, Linda; Ball, Helga… _**Potter, James Sirius**_… _**Weasley, Fred**_.

_Si_, pensó sonriendo, _otro año divertido_; definitivamente Merlín la odiaba.


End file.
